Por tu bien
by Lunar Field
Summary: Al fin.. después de mucho tiempo puede volver y enfrentar el peso de sus decisiones.. si lo se es un mal resumen, pero la historia aun no es muy larga para explicar bien en pocas palabras de lo que trata!XD


**Por tu bien**

Esta solo es una historia que paso por mi mente y si decides leerla solo te informo que es la primera vez que escribo algo en público (mm bueno he escrito historias antes pero solo las leían mis amigas y claro rara vez con un ojo crítico..XD) y para ser honestos me costó mucho trabajo poner mis ideas en palabras..

Ahh! Por cierto soy nueva en esto, y no entiendo mucho las terminologías que usan a veces como advertencias!=P jeje si alguien creo que me falto decir algo le agradecería que me lo hicieran saber.

π π π π π π π π π π π O _o π π π π π π π π π π π π

Hoy después de muchos años al fin puedo volver a casa, volver con las personas que más quiero en este mundo y con mi otra mitad., mi nombre es Lavi, hace 11 años tuve que irme con mi abuelo lejos de mi familia, porque? Fácil, desde pequeño tuve un cuerpo débil y constantemente estaba en el hospital a causa de ello, a los 6 años los doctores les dijeron a mis papas que las cosas no iban a mejorar y que todo sería mejor si me quedaba internado hasta que mi cuerpo tuviera la fuerza suficiente, pues en casa podría tener accidentes fatales, en cambio en el hospital podrían atenderme a tiempo, mis padres no sabían qué hacer y me dijeron todo pues aunque solo tenía 6 años era un niño muy inteligente y podía entender perfectamente la situación. Parte de mi sabía que no tenia esperanza y que estar en el hospital o en casa no haría mucha diferencia. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era mi hermano, sabía que él no me dejaría solo y que se quedaría a mi lado pasara lo que pasara, pero yo no podía permitir eso yo deseaba que mi hermano tuviera una vida normal y estando a mi lado nunca lo iba a conseguir, así que pensando en él tome una decisión muy difícil en mi vida, y aunque para mis padres fue doloroso, por todo el cariño que me tenían, decidieron aceptar mi decisión, y se preguntaran cual fue mi decisión, pues fácil salir por completo de la vida de mi hermano y mis padres, así que un mes después mi abuelo y yo viajamos al otro lado del mundo para que pudiera ser internado en uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón, y aunque mis padres sabían la verdad les pedí que no se la contaran a mi hermano, no quería que se preocupara por mi así que le dijeron que había tomado la decisión de viajar con el abuelo para ser algún día un gran historiador como él lo era.

Sé que mi hermano se molesto conmigo por haberlo dejado, pero yo pensé que esa era la mejor opción para que él fuera feliz, y aunque nos manteníamos comunicados por medio de cartas, poco a poco lo sentí mas y mas distanciado de mi, pues aunque nunca dejo de contestar mis cartas de alguna forma sus cartas cada día mas distantes. Y así pasaron los años, y poco después de 11 años de estar lejos de casa, después de que mi querido abuelo falleciera por un infarto, mis padres decidieron que era hora de regresar, después de todo ya estaba mejor y ya llevaba casi un año viviendo en una casa con el abuelo y no en el hospital.

Así que aquí estoy parado enfrente a la mansión de mis padres, después de un respiro hondo me decido al fin tocar la puerta, poco después un empleado abre la puerta y me lleva a la sala de estar donde todos me están esperando, y poco después siento los finos brazos de mi madre abrazándome con una fuerza que se que lo que dice es que no volverá a dejarme ir y con todo mi corazón deseo que así sea y pueda estar con ellos por siempre, poco después mi padre se une al abrazo y yo no puedo más que quedarme quieto y sentir el calor que por tantos años me perdí, después de un rato mi mamá al fin se calmo y nos separamos, y fue entonces cuando escuche su vos dándome la bienvenida:

-bienvenido a casa Lavi-

Y aunque sus palabras se escuchaban distantes, el hecho de verlo y escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo me hizo sentir una gran felicidad y con una gran sonrisa le dije:

-He vuelto a casa Deak….

π π π π π π π π π π π O _o π π π π π π π π π π π π

Uff! Escribir si que es complicado.. jeje mm bueno eso fue todo, si alguien llego al final de la historia les agradecería un comentario al respecto, todas las críticas constructivas o no ayudan a mejorar las cosas…

**Tal vez mi error sea soñar despierta, pero eso no me detendrá, sigo mis ideales a costa de todo, pues sin ellos no tendría vida..**

**ATTE: Lunar Field**


End file.
